


Promises

by BelleMagician



Series: Make a Sound universe [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMagician/pseuds/BelleMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you promised me something, Ms. Morrison,” Henry said, his voice rough. </p><p>I turned to him with a coy smile, closing the front door behind me. “Did I? I can’t… No, I can’t really recall any promises.”</p><p>He approached me with slow, deliberate steps. He kept walking even when he’d already reached me, forcing me back until my back hit the door. He didn’t stop moving until my body was sandwiched tightly in-between him and the door. “You were saying?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of an added extra chapter of my story Make a Sound, am extension of chapter 24. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend that you do, otherwise this might seem totally confusing to you. If you're planning on reading Make a Sound AFTER this, just know that this will contain major spoilers.  
> On another note, I don't normally write stuff like this, so this is gonna be reasonably mild compared to some other smutty things you might have read ;) This is definitely my first time posting something E rated, so please be nice, okay?

_I’ll let you walk all over me, me_

_You know that I’m a little tease, tease_

_But I wanna play there please, please_

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I think you promised me something, Ms. Morrison,” Henry said, his voice rough.

I turned to him with a coy smile, closing the front door behind me. “Did I? I can’t… No, I can’t really recall any promises.”

He approached me with slow, deliberate steps. He kept walking even when he’d already reached me, forcing me back until my back hit the door. He didn’t stop moving until my body was sandwiched tightly in-between him and the door. “You were saying?”

I smiled at our little game, staring unflinchingly into his eyes. “Honestly, I can’t remember any promises. Maybe you dreamt about me making a promise to you last night. Or maybe…” I licked my lips deliberately, and enjoyed the way his eyes flicked down to my mouth, darkening ever so slightly. “Or maybe I just need a small reminder.”

Henry forced his knee in-between my legs, the intensity in his eyes nearly making me drop my entire act. But if I was one thing, it was a damned good actress, and I wasn’t gonna break. “A reminder, huh? Well, let’s see… Yesterday, you teased me all… day… long… And then last night, you teased me some more, only to cruelly reject me.”

Trying to fight a smile, my lips trembling, I said, “That does ring a bell, yes… I’m just a little fuzzy on what happened after that.”

“Well, after denying me even a simple quickie,” he reminded me, a hint of humor in his eyes, “you promised me something _much_ better than a quickie.”

“Did I now? Hm…” I thoughtfully slid a finger down his arm. Goosebumps arose everywhere I touched him. “I don’t know if I can fulfill that promise. Our quickies are pretty damn good.”

He bit his lip, trying to fight a smile, but he failed. I watched, enraptured, as his lip finally broke free. “Going back on your word, Morrison?”

“I never go back on my word, Cavill.” I placed my hands on his chest, fingers splayed out, and firmly pushed him back. “Follow me.”

I felt excitement build in my lower belly as we slowly ascended the stairs. I took his hand in mine, walking backwards as I led him to our bedroom. When we reached it, I forced him to sit down on the edge of the bed. He looked up at me with a fire burning in his eyes, and just that look alone nearly undid me.

I studied every inch of him as he sat there. He looked amazingly sexy in his tight white T-shirt, black jeans and brown boots. His curls were product-free, just as he knew I liked it, and his scruff was the perfect length. I wanted to rake my nails through his beard, wanting a reminder of how it felt.

“Do you have any idea…” I started slowly, taking small steps toward him, “how much I love this outfit on you?”

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close. “You do?”

I nodded, letting my fingers dance over the backs of his hands. “I do. Reminds me a little of James Dean.”

“Well, I like your outfit, too.” He ran his hands slowly over the white, long-sleeved crop top covered in lace I was wearing, then down to my exposed midriff, and eventually my white pencil skirt. “I especially love how tight it is.” His fingers curled, clawing into my hips. “Are you even wearing underwear under this thing?”

I smirked at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Now hands off, Cavill.” I took his hands off my hips and he dropped them by his side, raising an eyebrow at my sudden bossiness. He didn’t complain, though, especially not when I took off his shirt and pushed him back on the bed. I straddled him, having to bunch up my skirt so I could spread my legs that wide. I may have looked good in this outfit, but it was a little impractical when it came to these sorts of practices.

I leaned in close to his face, almost close enough to kiss him, but I stayed just out of reach. My own need to kiss him nearly ruined my little game, but I remained strong. I lightly scratched my nails up and down his bare sides and enjoyed watching him squirm under me.

“Juliette…” he protested, his voice hoarse. The sound of his voice reverberated all the way down to my underbelly, and I moaned softly.

“Nuh-uh, Mr. Cavill…” I whispered. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, and I shot him a mischievous grin.

I leaned in to kiss him, but pulled away at the last moment. His protests were cut short soon, though, as I kissed his neck instead. I pinned his arms above his head as I kissed from just below his ear down to his collarbone, tracing the path back up again with my tongue. He bit his lip to try and keep back his moan, but he wasn’t entirely successful. I kissed back down again, but this time I went lower than the first time, down to his chest with slow, languid kisses designed to drive him crazy. Then I kissed lower, my teeth briefly grazing his nipple before placing hot kisses to his abdomen. I loved the feeling of his muscles tensing and relaxing repeatedly under my lips.

I looked up at him as my lips traveled even lower, and he looked down at me, his lower lip tightly clasped between his teeth in anticipation. I undid the button on his jeans, my hand grazing the ever-growing bulge in his pants, knowing full well what I was doing. “Fuck, Juliette,” he growled. I grazed him again as I moved to unzip his pants, but then changed my mind. He groaned in protest as I went back up, deliberately letting my boobs and stomach slide over his bulge as I moved. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, his cheeks flushed despite trying to seem stern.

“Showing you what me being a tease is really like,” I answered innocently, but my eyes burned with the promise of all I wanted to do to him.

“I hate you.”

I smirked at him. “No, you don’t. You love me.”

“Hm…” he mused. “Maybe I need a reminder, too.”

Guess I wasn’t the only one playing a game tonight. “Fine. I guess I could do with a quick reminder.” I sat down on his abdomen, flipped my hair back, and bent down to kiss him. As usual, when I kissed him, the whole world fell away. I became unaware of our surroundings one by one until only the two of us remained. The feel of his naked chest under me, the feel of his lips working mine, his tongue running along the edge of my bottom lip, his hands roaming my ass… I wanted to tell him to take his hands off to keep up my little game, but if I was being honest with myself, I liked them there too much.

I forced my body down, grinding my hips against his, and that’s when Henry decided that he’d had enough.

“Okay, that’s it,” he growled, flipping us over so he was the one hovering over me instead of the other way around. “It’s time I have some fun with you.”

The words and the way he’d said them made heat pool between my legs, but I refused to let him know that. Instead, I grinned at him. “Can’t handle a little simple teasing, Cavill?”

He grunted. “We’ll see which one of us can’t handle teasing,” he countered, a dangerous glint in his eyes that excited me.

Henry leaned back so he was standing on his knees and pulled me into a sitting position. Never breaking his gaze from my eyes, he unzipped my crop top and lifted it over my head, discarding the garment carelessly onto the floor. Slowly, he forced me back down, my back coming to rest on the duvet. He ravished me with his eyes first, my heart pounding as he studied every inch of me. Usually, I’m extremely uncomfortable with people scrutinizing me, especially when I was only wearing a tight pencil skirt and a white bra—and I still was—but not with Henry. When he looked at me, I knew the last thing on his mind was judging me. When he looked at me, it was something intimate and special and beautiful—he made me _feel_ beautiful. He looked at me as if he was mapping me out in his mind, as if he wanted to burn my image there so he would never, ever forget. I knew, because I looked at him like that, too.

Then something in his eyes changed, the softness becoming something carnal, and he bent down to kiss me hard in a clash of lips, tongues and teeth. He pressed his chest to mine, supporting his weight with his knees and elbows as not to crush me. His hands cupped my face roughly, and I liked the contrast to what he was usually like with me. I might bruise easily, but I was not a porcelain doll. I’d apparently teased him so much that he dared to be rough with me, and I sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

He tore away from my lips, and I gasped at the sudden loss. He kissed a path from the corner of my mouth to my chest, occasionally nipping at my sensitive skin with his teeth. He had me writhing under him without too much effort, and it was unfair.

“Lift up your hips,” he demanded, his voice low and hoarse. God, his voice…

I kicked off my heels, letting them drop to the floor, and planted my feet on the bed so I could lift up my hips. He unzipped the back of my skirt and tugged it down, throwing it on the ground to join my crop top and his shirt once it was off.

“So you were wearing underwear…” Henry muttered appreciatively, running his fingers lightly over the lacy material of my thong. I lifted my hips, desperate for him to touch more of me. He laughed softly, pulling his hand back. “Nuh-uh, Ms. Morrison… Good things come to those who wait,” he told me, quoting me from earlier.

“You’re such a dick,” I countered through gritted teeth.

He grinned. “Now who can’t handle the teasing?”

I pressed my lips together, refusing to dignify that with a response.

He bent down, giving me one soft kiss, then made me sit up so he could unclasp my bra. He slid the straps down my shoulders and arms, looking at me with a smoldering heat in his eyes. Henry never broke eye-contact, not even as he tore the garment from my chest and threw it over his shoulder.

“Now get ready for some real teasing,” he murmured.

I couldn’t help but smirk at him. “Is that a challenge, baby?”

“Maybe,” was all he said before he bent down, taking my nipple in his mouth. My smirk immediately melted away as I moaned. He sucked hard on my flesh, his tongue swirling around my nipple, never breaking eye contact with me. He looked so sexy then and there, only adding to the sensations he was making me feel, enhancing them so they were nearly unbearable. I wanted him to use his mouth elsewhere, but I knew I had to be patient a little longer before that would happen.

As he moved to my other breast, I gripped at his hair and pleaded at him with my eyes. I was already breathing hard. He just smiled at me before sucking as much flesh into his mouth as he could. I moaned loudly, tightening my grip on his curls even more. “Fuck, Henry,” I managed.

He broke away from my breast to smile at me. “Had enough teasing already, love?”

I gritted my teeth together. “Bring it,” I told him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep up his teasing much longer because of his own impatience.

He grinned mischievously, kissing even lower, licking the bottom of my breasts before pressing kisses to my stomach. His mouth was hot on my heated skin, his tongue swirling patterns only he could discern. He kissed lower and lower, and all I could do was look at him with anticipation, biting my lip in attempt to keep my moans to a minimum. When he reached my thong, he pulled it down with his teeth before using his hands to pull it down the rest of the way, and it soon joined all the other clothes on the floor.

I held my breath in anticipation as I watched him kiss the inside of my thigh, starting just above my knee and going higher and higher. Just when I was sure he was going to kiss me _there_ , he pulled away again, crawling up so our faces were inches apart.

“Had enough yet?” Henry teased, a small smile playing around his lips.

I didn’t answer. I just grabbed his face and pulled it closer to me, kissing him as hard as I could. I arched my back and rubbed my thighs together, desperate for some kind of friction. I finally got it when his hand slowly traveled down and one finger slipped into me, a second quickly joining. I moaned loudly into the kiss, Henry swallowing it with a smile. He slipped his fingers in and out of me at an agonizingly slow pace, but I had to break away from the kiss when he pressed his thumb to my clit, circling slowly. I moaned even louder than before, biting my lip to try to keep it down.

He grinned at me, fully enjoying what he was doing to me. “You like that?” he asked softly, his British accent even thicker in the throes of passion and lust.

“Faster,” I managed.

He slowed his movements, his grin widening. “Like that?”

I released a whine and bucked up my hips, forcing his fingers deeper into me.

He laughed softly. “All right, all right…” Then, much to my chagrin, he pulled his hand back. He quickly made up for it by replacing his hand with his mouth, though, sucking my clit into his mouth. He grabbed hold of my legs and lifted them over his shoulders so he’d have more access.

“Fuck!” I shouted, throwing my head back and grasping at the sheets.

Henry placed his hand on my abdomen to keep me as still as possible as he lapped me up, the pressure of his tongue varying in intensity to drive me even crazier. I dug my heels into his back as stars danced in front of my eyes, and I desperately fought for breath. That delicious pressure was already starting to build.

When we’d started this little game, I’d thought I would have the upper hand. I should’ve known that Henry would grow impatient and take back the reigns—not that I could really complain with all the delicious sensations pulsing through me.

I took hold of the hand that was resting on my stomach, and he twined our fingers together. I gripped his hand tightly, neither knowing nor caring that my nails dug in the back of it. His other hand slowly moved up and down my thigh. He never broke eye contact with me, a mischievous glint in his eye as he studied my every feature. He looked so fucking sexy, and I tried to keep my eyes open so I could drink him in.

His tongue still circling my clit, he pushed two fingers into me, thrusting in and out at a fast pace. My breathing became ragged as the added friction drove me even further. I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore. My head was spinning with so many amazing sensations, and I threw it back with a moan. “Fuck, Henry,” I managed. “Oh, yes…”

He hummed loudly against my clit, and I snapped like a rubber band with a guttural moan. Pure pleasure coursed through my veins as my muscles tightened around his fingers. My body convulsed violently with my orgasm, but Henry pushed down on my stomach to keep me still, not stopping his ministrations on my clit, not halting the movement of his fingers.

“Henry, oh, God! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“Come on, baby,” he muttered, halting his focus on my clit to speak. His voice was breathy and hoarse. “I can feel another one in you. Come for me, baby.” He curled his fingers inside, and I moaned loudly, balancing on the very edge of another orgasm. He flicked at my clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, and I came, much harder than the first time. I screamed his name, clutching at his hand and at the sheets, seeing stars dance in front of my eyes.

It took a lot longer to come down from this one, but Henry rode it out with me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. When I was finally able to think again, I smiled at him, still trying to catch my breath. “You have no idea… _no_ idea how good that felt.”

He smiled back at me and kissed me long and slow, his tongue slipping into my mouth. He still tasted like me, and that excited me, making me kiss him just a little bit harder. When he pulled away again, he was still smiling. “It was my pleasure. You taste so damn good…”

“Well… Let me return the favor.”

I unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. He helped me to get them off, together with his shoes and socks, sighing in relief when he finally got the pressure off his crotch. I made him turn around so he was on his back, and I kneeled next to him. Once he was freed, I took him in my hand, slowly pumping up and down. He released a guttural moan, throwing his head back in pleasure. I gently blew on the tip of his cock before taking him into my mouth as far as I could. He moaned again, even louder now, and twisted his fingers in my hair.

“Fuck, Jules,” he panted. “Don’t do that, or— _shit_ —or this will all be over too soon.”

I just smiled around him, trying to take him even deeper, never breaking eye contact.

“Fuck, baby, I’m serious.”

I released him from my mouth with a pop and giggled softly. “Fine…” I relented. “You never let me have any fun.”

“You can have your fun some other time,” he growled, picking me up and throwing me onto my back. “Right now I just really need you.” Then, without warning, he slammed into me, and I could only respond with a loud moan.

I met his thrusts perfectly, and we soon found our rhythm. I clawed at his shoulders just so I had something to hold on to, my nails digging into his skin. Sounds of skin coming in contact with skin, heavy breathing, loud moans and shouted names and curses filled the room. There was only us as we chased our release together, still building with every well-placed thrust.

Henry cupped my face in his hands and kissed me long and soft. I knew we were both close. “Fuck, baby, I love you,” he mumbled against my lips.

“I love you, too,” I managed through my pants. “So fucking much, baby.”

He pressed his thumb to my clit and circled slow and hard. With my heightened sensitivity in that little bundle of nerves, it didn’t take me long to fall over the edge. When I finally did, it was my best orgasm yet. It set all my nerve endings on fire, made me scream at the top of my lungs without even knowing nor caring what I was screaming. Henry followed soon after, burying his face in my neck to muffle his loud moans.

We rode it out together, clutching at each other for dear life; as if we would float away if we dared to let go. Eventually, though, Henry had to roll off of me, but he quickly pulled me to his chest again. One arm wrapped tightly around my waist, he lightly cupped my face with his free hand. His fingers ghosted my cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and filled with love, and made my still floating head swim. When he pulled away, he stared at me with wonder. “I love you so much,” he whispered, almost as if he was afraid to ruin the magic of the moment by speaking any louder.

I smiled at him as my fingers trailed down his chest, letting his chest hair tickle my fingertips. “I love you, too,” I whispered back. I stared at all his features. His beautiful blue and brown eyes, the light dusting of freckles over his nose, his flushed cheeks, his faintly bruised lips with that cute birthmark in the middle of his bottom lip. I mapped out all his features in my mind, just like he had done earlier. I never wanted to forget this moment, never wanted to forget what he looked like right now.

He pulled me into a kiss again, brushing my hair out of my sweaty face. “You’re so beautiful.” He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled at me. “Remember on our first night together? When I told you that you’re so beautiful that it hurts me sometimes?” I nodded, mirroring his smile. The memory of that night was no longer as painful for me anymore. Instead, I could just see it as truly connecting with Henry for the first time. “That’s still true. Your beauty still hurts me, especially in moments in like this. But it’s a good hurt. A pleasurable hurt.”

I trailed my fingers over his cheek. “I know what you mean,” I whispered. I stared at him for a little longer, drinking him in as much as I could, but then I smiled at him. “So,” I started, my smile coy. “Did I fulfill my promise to you?”

He laughed softly, pulling me even closer. “You fulfilled your promise, and then some. This was… Holy shit, that’s what this was.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“So I should tease you more often?”

Henry laughed, throwing his head back. “We’ll see about that,” he answered, pulling me into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I truly don't write stuff like this often, so it was a little awkward at first, but in the end, I did really enjoy writing it. Tell me your thoughts! <3
> 
> The lyrics at the start of the story are Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne, featuring Marilyn Manson.


End file.
